


Sunset to Sunset

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was living sunset to sunset, every day the same. It was safe; but it was a life starved of love, starved of passion. Kurt Hummel's life was a life of the mundane; safe but silent in their pleas for more. That is, until a series of events including a course change, a clementine, a metro, and a busker with eyes as golden as the sun and a voice like heaven change his life forever. Written for the Kurt/Blaine reverse-bang of 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset to Sunset

_We live sunset to sunset. We breath and smile, sometimes it may even seem real, but are we living, or just breathing in what the world tells us is air?_

The city was the shadow of a dark sunset as Kurt Hummel walked into his apartment, content and happy. Life wasn’t simple, he didn’t think so at least, but it was a good life; the life he had wanted so long ago.

His life had turned out almost exactly as planned; he left the lonely halls of high school, the taunting words and cold glares, the hard shoves and painful taunts behind. He had left the best and worst years of his life in a small oppressive town to go to the big city and become something.

Kurt Hummel was not something, not yet. Right now he was a music theatre major at NYU with student loans looming over his head like the sword of Damocles. He had to pay bills, and he had to claw his way to the top in a school of people who would pretend to be his best friend then stab him in the back at any chance.

No, Kurt Hummel’s life was not boring. It was hectic, crazy, complex and wonderful. But even the most complex puzzles may be missing a very important piece. Kurt hadn’t found that piece yet; hell, he didn’t even know it was missing.

He had dated before, not in Lima of course, that place was homophobic heaven, there wasn’t an out gay in a 50 mile radius. When he first arrived in New York, Kurt was sure he’d find love with the first boy he met, that they’d go on dates and watch movies and fall in love.

That was before he learnt what a one night stand was.

Well, he knew what they were, but never imagined he’d have one; he was above that. Well, it turns out college isn’t for monogamy. His first ‘date’ ended abruptly when he refused to go past kissing. His second ended halfway through the club when his date left him for someone else to go fuck in the bathroom. It wasn’t until his third unsuccessful date that Kurt Hummel gave up on the idea of having a boyfriend, and embraced the idea of waiting for love for when he found it, leaving morals at the door.

Yes, he was ashamed how quickly he embraced the New York nightlife and the boys it brought him (or brought to his bedroom, couch, and sometimes kitchen counter). He soon learnt how to get free drinks, and quick fucks out of almost any guy. Kurt Hummel had become a bit of a slut. Or a lot of one if you were to ask him when he’d had a few drinks in him.

Hit count aside, his first time was still shit, and he’ll probably always regret it. It was awkward, painful and to top it all off both he and his partner were drunk. He’ll never remember why he agreed to go all the way that night, most men were completely fine with a blowjob from him, or even a hand job; he could do amazing things with his hands. If anything, his first time made him care less and less about what he did with others, believe less in love every second and hate himself maybe just a little bit more.

Tonight wasn’t about having sex or practicing for auditions though. Tonight was a Wednesday night, so it was So You Think You Can Dance night with his roommate Mike. He got home, took his boots off, went into his room, changed into a pair of sweats and an old ratty tee from one of his past productions and plopped on the couch where his roommate was eating ice cream out of the tub with a spoon, he offered Kurt a spoon too.

“You know for a dance major, you don’t take care of your body very well,” Kurt commented, accepting the spoon and laughing softly when Mike shushed him because the show was starting.

This was their thing; their night when food, society, school and everything else just didn’t matter. Neither of them liked the show that much even, Mike always criticized their technique while Kurt criticized their outfits. It didn’t matter though, because in their hectic life, they really needed something to unwind to, and for some reason So You Think You Can Dance nights were the perfect solution.

Tonight was the episode before the season finale, where they were ‘dancing for their lives’ and by the looks of it, most of them were failing.

“How do they even let these people get so far into the race,” Mike said through a mouthful of ice cream, spoon still in his mouth.

“Probably their great assets if you know what I mean, if you had auditioned you would have gotten in and beat them all to a pulp” Kurt commented, snuggling further into his blanket.

“Ha, no thanks, I think I’ll get a real education in dance, not some shitty show that glamorizes and simplifies the art of movement,” Kurt simply laughed at that, these comments were always thrown between the two of them, Mike would say something, Kurt would mumble out and agreement, then it would reverse. It was simple, but it was perfect.

We live sunset to sunset. We breath and smile, sometimes it may even seem real, but are we living, or just breathing in what the world tells us is air?

The city was the shadow of a dark sunset as Kurt Hummel walked into his apartment, content and happy. Life wasn’t simple, he didn’t think so at least, but it was a good life; the life he had wanted so long ago.

His life had turned out almost exactly as planned; he left the lonely halls of high school, the taunting words and cold glares, the hard shoves and painful taunts behind. He had left the best and worst years of his life in a small oppressive town to go to the big city and become something.

Kurt Hummel was not something, not yet. Right now he was a music theatre major at NYU with student loans looming over his head like a sword in the night. He had to pay bills, and he had to claw his way to the top in a school of people who would pretend to be his best friend then stab him in the back at any chance.

No, Kurt Hummel’s life was not boring. It was hectic, crazy, complex and wonderful. But even the most complex puzzles may be missing a very important piece. Kurt hadn’t found that piece yet, hell, he didn’t even know it was missing.

He had dated before, not in Lima of course, that place was homophobic heaven, there wasn’t an out gay in a 50 mile radius. When he first arrived in New York, Kurt was sure he’d find love with the first boy he met, that they’d go on dates and watch movies and fall in love.

That was before he learnt what a one night stand was.

Well, he knew what they were, but never imagined he’d have one, he was above that. Well, it turns out college isn’t for monogamy. His first ‘date’ ended abruptly when he refused to go past kissing. His second ended halfway through the club when his date left him for someone else at the club. It wasn’t until his third unsuccessful date that Kurt Hummel gave up on the idea of having a boyfriend, and embraced the idea of waiting for love for when he found it and leaving morals at the door.

Yes, he was ashamed how quickly he embraced the New York nightlife and the boys it brought him (or brought to his bedroom, couch, and sometimes kitchen counter). He soon learned how to get free drinks, and quick fucks out of almost any guy. Kurt Hummel had become a bit of a slut. Or a lot of one if you were to ask him when he’s had a few drinks in him.

Hit count aside, his first time was still shit, and he’ll probably always regret it. It was awkward, painful and to top it all off both he and his partner were drunk. He’ll never remember why he agreed to go all the way that night, most men were completely okay with a blowjob from him, or even a hand job; he could do amazing things with his hands. If anything, his first time made him care less and less about what he did with others, believe less in love every second and hate himself maybe just a little bit more.

Tonight wasn’t about having sex or practicing for auditions though. Tonight was a Wednesday night, so it was So You Think You Can Dance night with his roommate Mike. He got home, took his boots off, went into his room and changed into a pair of NYU sweats and an old ratty tee from one of his past productions and plopped on the couch where his roommate was eating ice cream out of the tub with a spoon, he offered Kurt a spoon too.

“You know for a dance major, you don’t take care of your body too well,” Kurt commented, accepting the spoon and laughing softly when Mike shushed him because the show was starting.

This was their thing; their night when food, society, school and everything else just didn’t matter. Neither of them liked the show that much even, Mike always criticized their technique while Kurt criticized their outfits. It didn’t matter though, because in their hectic life, they really needed something to unwind to, and for some reason So You Think You Can Dance nights were the perfect solution.

Tonight was the episode before the season finale, where they were ‘dancing for their lives’ and by the looks of it, most of them were failing.

“How do they even let these people get so far into the race,” Mike said through a mouthful of ice cream, spoon still in his mouth.

“Probably their great assets if you know what I mean, if you had auditioned you would have gotten in and beat them all to a pulp” Kurt commented, snuggling further into his blanket.

“Ha, no thanks, I think I’ll get a real education in dance, not some shitty show that glamorizes and simplifies the art of movement,” Kurt simply laughed at that, these comments were always thrown between the two of them, Mike would say something, Kurt would mumble out and agreement, then it would reverse. It was simple, but it was perfect.

The next day Kurt had classes in the morning unlike his lucky roommate who was still dosing on the couch from last night’s So You Think You Can Dance? marathon which had slowly evolved to dance movie marathons (which Kurt finds horrendous, if they make another step up movie he might just shoot himself). Kurt left after the third remake of Footloose.

He made his way drearily to the kitchen to make his breakfast and coffee. Two scoops protein powder three scoops frozen berries and one cup of organic soymilk. He had it memorized. Every day he did the same thing; make breakfast, drink coffee, shower, bus to school, try not to die or kill anyone, go home, sleep, lather rinse repeat.

The shower at least was nice today; the landlord finally turned the hot water back on (it had been gone three days and Kurt was about to either kill his landlord or start showering at Sebastian’s). He sighed as the water hit his body; tense from the vigorous dance numbers and straining vocal practices. He used his regular body wash, shampoo and conditioner: all scented like lilacs, organic too.

What was the point of buying organic? He just seemed to always do it; god knows he couldn’t afford it. Maybe he’d stop by the shoppers and buy regular shampoo next time, maybe he’s buy blueberry shampoo, or orange; something fruity. Breaking the routine was hard though, he’d probably forget by the time he would be able to make time to even go to a shoppers, it was just a fleeting thought anyway, gone like speckled dust in the wind on a busy street. There once and then gone again as if it had never even existed.

Sometimes, life imitates such prose and thoughts, but we tend to never put further observation into such things, for they grow nothing but seeds of doubt and sorrow. Life may imitate what it chooses to, but we still live sunset to sunset, any thoughts of disruption gone like a fleeting thought one might have in the shower.

\--

A break in the cycle of menial life; a thunderstorm in the dessert. The busker down the street who plays the most beautiful rendition of Dear Prudence Kurt’s ever heard on a beaten up guitar. A bright star in the city night, full of social pollution and broken dreams.

He doesn’t even know the boy’s name, he looks young; younger than Kurt maybe, but not a child, this guy has seen stuff. It’s written on his face and in the rhythms of his voice.

It’s crazy, Kurt knows it, but this fascination, this obsession even, over a poor busker who was probably addicted to drugs and sold stolen jewelry for a living was taking over his life.

He had a dog with him.

Well that doesn’t make him a good person, the more logical side of Kurt’s brain would say, in tandem with the creative, wild and free side of him that says, fuck it, who cares if he’s a low life, or a Satanist; an ass like that he should be worshipped like a god.

So went Kurt’s thought process many days after seeing this boy at the metro, finally a break in the line. If only he’d known what he’d gotten himself into before he dove into the life that was Blaine Anderson.

—

It started in his second semester when one of his elective classes: Intro to Sex and Gender studies, turned out to be on a different campus than his other classes, so now thrice a week he’d have to haul ass across Manhattan to get to his lectures. He started taking a different metro to get to his class when he was struck with awe at the music coming from the bottom of the escalator.

He’d been in New York long enough to know that buskers were mainly just glorified panhandlers. He paid no respect or notice to them… usually. But he had never heard a voice like that on a boy so sweet. Rugged indeed, light stubble on his cheeks, jeans with paint splattered on them, and a plaid t shirt that looked overly worn in, but for some reason it suited him perfectly. On any other man, he’d look like a bum but he pulled it off to look artsy, cool headed, and calm.

His guitar case was full of loose change, he saw a woman toss a dollar in and he thanked her by her first name, Lucy. She must have be a regular or something; maybe that’s be why he was never kicked out. Beside him was a clean but scruffy golden retriever, quiet and friendly looking. Man’s best friend, maybe for this guy, man’s only friend? It saddened him to think like that, although he knew how buskers were, he knew the stigma, the stereotype, the prejudice, the judgment and ignorance people have placed upon you so many times and now you’re doing it too? Really Kurt?

He missed his bus that day.

—

Over the weeks, Kurt saw the man everyday, singing a new rendition of a classic from his childhood, sometimes children would join him in the songs and he’d laugh along and applaud them after before their parents shooed them away. It is quite peculiar how much one can find out about someone with just a few minutes every week of careful observation, or stalking as the more logical side of Kurt’s brain seemed to put it. Sometimes Kurt’s brain and heart didn’t exactly agree with each other, sometimes it was a battlefield that could only be solved through hours of practice and smashing the keys on his piano until something pretty came out of it.

This man was slowly but surely driving him insane, he didn’t know his name, his age, or even if he was gay. To be honest, he looked pretty strait, why was he even bothering with this petty obsession?

No matter how many times told himself this, it ceased to be affective, he stilled pined for this mysterious stranger who had the voice of a fallen angel with the sex appeal of a porn star.

Not that he’d know now, he hadn’t taken a guy home, went with a guy home or even had a quickie in a club washroom since he saw that asshole. Maybe Mike hired him so Kurt would stop being such a whore.

That was, in all truth very unlikely, but it was nice to think about, as long as it wasn’t his fault the infamous Kurt Hummel hadn’t had a good fuck in over a month.

A month.

Holy shit he hadn’t gone that long without sex since before he was a virgin for fuck’s sake. Even with that knowledge, Kurt didn’t want to throw himself at the first horny twink he saw at a club, he didn’t even go to clubs anymore, hell, he didn’t even jack off anymore. Kurt Hummel was having a dry spell and it was all that damn pretty busker’s fault.

Stupid fucking perfect asshole, stealing his kill list away with the stroke of a chord. Speaking of stroking that’s another thing he’d like to do with the busker, ugh. Ok he needed to take a break from thinking about sex before he did something stupid like fuck Sebastian Smythe in the dance studio. Three strikes and you’re out, he couldn’t afford to be kicked out of his dance class because he got caught fucking Sebastian Smythe again.

Horniness aside, seeing the busker weekly gave Kurt something new to look forward to, a new melody on that beaten up guitar to fill his day with a little joy before he caught the morning metro.

—

It was spur of the moment, it was stupid, idiotic, and if he were to look back on it now, he’d admit it to be the best decision of his life.

It started with a clementine.

He brought it as a snack with him, they were his favourite fruit, they always made his hands smell strongly of orange and he loved it; strong and poignant for the rest of the day. He realized that day that despite how much he enjoyed the man’s music, he never paid him. So he reached into his pocket for some change and his hands curled around the clementine, he dropped it into the hat and ran away.

What the hell was that about?

He ran off and onto his metro before the man could respond to his odd gift. Kurt was so embarrassed he woke up early to catch a different bus just to avoid the busker. It was so stupid. The man probably thought he was being an asshole, telling him to get a real job, or thought that Kurt was taking pity on him and giving him food instead of money for drugs. Why did he even care? He didn’t. Of course not.

Then why was he still thinking about it three weeks later?

Eventually he got up the courage to stop waking up an hour early just to avoid a damn busker and to take the regular metro.

That didn’t mean he was any less nervous about seeing the busker again.

He walked down the stairs, the busker saw him obviously and smiled, changing his tune on his guitar. Kurt was about to speed up or run out the joint when he heard it,

Oh my darlin’ oh my darlin’ oh my darlin’ Clemintine

The song continued, Kurt walked up to the man, meeting him with a coy smile.

As the song ended, a man tossed a dollar into his hat and he thanked him.

“So, did you like my song?” the man grinned.

“Yeah, I’m kind of in love with your voice” Kurt blanched.

“I mean, like just you’re really talented and, um,” Kurt was backpedaling, how could I be so stupid first the fucking fruit and now this? Jesus Christ!

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” The man reassured.

“I’m Blaine by the way,” he held out his hand, Kurt took it.

“Kurt.” He was just about to say something else equally stupid as before like ‘hey wanna go to my place and not watch a movie some time?’ or, ‘nice voice, need help hitting that high C?’ before an automated voice announced that his metro was there, he sighed in relief. He’d had enough awkward for a lifetime let alone a week.

“You’d better catch that, see you later Kurt” said Blaine with a wink as he went back to playing an old top 40s hit on his guitar.

Before you met me, I was alright but thing were kind of heavy….

The next couple of weeks went like that, except now Kurt would come early just so he could chat with Blaine a bit, he learned a lot in those weeks spent with the man.

First of all, Blaine wasn’t homeless, or a druggie, or a sex worker or anything dangerous. He was a fine arts major at SVA with a concentration on drawing, and mainly worked mornings and weekends in the metro because it pays well and he gets to do what he loves.

“I know there’s a stigma attached to buskers, but were not all invalids Kurt. I just happen to hate having to conform to what society says is proper work; I make a good and honest living” he said once, when Kurt asked why he didn’t just work at a Starbucks or a McDonalds like a normal new Yorker looking for cash.

Blaine took classes mainly in the afternoon, it was commonplace in the art world, artists stay up all night painting, smoking, and drinking coffee until their eyes burn out and then sleep it off and do it the next day. Blaine’s schedule was very similar to Kurt’s he found out quickly, they had the same days and times off from school and work. Kurt’s was more strict in the fact that he had early morning classes every day and everyone was out to kill him (figuratively, of course…hopefully at least that one theatre major Kyle looked like he might’ve wanted to kill Kurt when he saw that Kurt made first line for the dance showcase in June). Blaine’s life was more strict in the fact that he had to work hard into all hours of the night to get his works right, and his teachers were ruthless in their critiques. They both had very similar lives, Blaine was maybe a little more free in some aspects, but that could easily be fixed if Blaine had anything to do with it.

Blaine ended up being the best part of Kurt’s week, before he knew it he lived for those little five minute conversations before he caught his morning metro.

Finally one day Kurt got up the will power to ask Blaine to get some coffee with him. Trying, and failing to be nonchalant (where was his wit and charm when he needed it?) he mumbled through a pre-practiced speech, Blaine chuckled lightly and agreed to meet him after his shift for coffee and lunch next Tuesday.

Kurt may or may have not freaked out.

“Your hair looks fine” Mike would comment after the third can of hairspray had been carelessly tossed from the bathroom and landing unceremoniously upon Mike’s head.

“It always looks fine, it needs to look better than fine!” Kurt would yell back in a cloud of product.

“I’ve never seen you so excited for a date Kurt. Could this maybe be someone special?”

“Oh please,” Kurt commented, finally fixing his hair to it’s perfectly coiffed and curled to precision.

“It’s not a date, its just getting coffee with a friend,”

“Uh-huh” Mike commented

“I don’t even know it he’s gay-“

“Of course,” Mike said again, nodding with sarcasm and a knowing glare.

“Ok, stop with the whole high and mighty thing, it’s not a date, I barely even know a guy-“

“Hasn’t stop you befooore” Mike sang out in a teasing jingle.

“Oh shut up,” Kurt said, defeated, throwing his hair brush softly at his roommates arm.

At that moment he heard the buzzer go off and a ‘hey it’s me….Blaine...um from the metro” come from the intercom. With one last look at his hair Kurt took his bag and was out the door.

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Mike called out, only half jokingly.

They left for Blaine’s favourite coffee place which was conveniently only a short walk from Kurt’s apartment.

“Huh I guess we’re kind of neighbors huh?” Blaine commented when they found out they lived within a 15 minute walk of each other. Of course that would make sense considering they met at the metro station that was closest walking distance from their respective dwellings.

They walked in a comfortable silence on their way to the coffee shop. When they arrived, Blaine asked Kurt’s order and told him to go save them a seat.

He found a nice little booth that was beside a bookcase. As much as he loved the hustle and bustle of the city, he preferred to drink his coffee away from the noisy traffic and busy citizens.

“Oh man this is my favourite spot, good job you pass” Blaine commented.

“I wasn’t aware this was a test” Kurt said in with mock surprise.

“Well it’s not but there’ll surely be a pop quiz after, oh yeah that reminds me, here-” Blaine said pushing Kurt’s coffee towards him. Kurt graciously accepted it.

“How much do I owe you?” Kurt asked

“It’s on me- no Kurt don’t give me that look, I’m a busker, not a bum I can afford a coffee jeeze, just try it will ya?” and so he did, it was amazing. Even better than the lima bean, and worlds better than starbucks.

“Oh my god,” Kurt practically moaned.

“Good to know you are as much as a coffee enthusiast as myself” Blaine grinned.

“Oh you have no idea,” Kurt commented, smiling.

The conversation went much like that for the rest of the hour or so they spent together in the little shop, talking about nothing of importance but laughing all through it until their coffee went cold.

“Wow, look at the time! We’ve been in here for nearly two hours, it’s a wonder they haven’t kicked us out yet,” Kurt commented with surprise.

“Eh they wouldn’t do that to me, my brother’s their boss,” said Blaine nonchalantly. Kurt nearly spat out his coffee.

“Wait, Cooper Anderson is your brother?! Like of Cooper Anderson Enterprises? I never knew he owned any independent coffee franchises!”

“Yeah this was kind of just a little project he took on three years ago, half used bookstore, half café it was sort of my idea, I guess it was a good one” Blaine grinned. He didn’t usually tell people his brother was the Cooper Anderson just because he hated being treated differently because of his status. He was glad to share the info with Kurt though, although he barely knew the boy he trusted him; something he seldom did anymore. Still, he was worried mentioning his brother would land a slew of questions he didn’t feel like answering so early into their friendship.

“Well it sure was a good idea, great coffee too” Kurt let it go at that thankfully, Blaine let out a breath of relief.

They left soon after that, not holding hands but bumping shoulders occasionally and standing much too close to be considered simply platonic.

Halfway to Kurt’s apartment he stopped Blaine,

“Can I ask you a blunt question?” he enquired, taking Blaine’s nod as a go-ahead he went on,

“Are you gay, or bi, or strait? Like…am I making this up in my head or do we maybe have something?” Oh god he was rambling. This was never good, Blaine laughed good naturedly.

“Kurt, stop worrying— first of all, yes I’m gay” Kurt let out a breath.

“And…well I really like you so far Kurt, I haven’t really dated anyone in a long time though, I might be shitty at it. But if you’re willing to try, maybe we could go out on a second date some time?” Kurt smiled at that.

“So then…this was a first date?” Kurt asked, blushing. He felt seventeen again, he’d never been so flustered by a guy.

“And a pretty good one at that if you’re asking me” he replied.

“Same..” Kurt said, they had arrived at his apartment by now and were waiting at his stoop. Kurt bit his lip, looking down at Blaine, hoping he’d get the signal.

He did.

Blaine gently took Kurt’s jaw into his hand and brought him down into a soft kiss. It couldn’t have lasted more than five seconds, innocent compared to most kisses he’d had but perfect all the same. Soft lips against his own dryer ones, slight suction, closed eyes, fireworks.

Kurt Hummel had it Bad.

—

They said their goodbyes after that, Kurt sighing dreamily into his pillow like a love struck teenager, Blaine doing something similar to that, talking to Cooper’s dog about how perfect the other boy was.

“You don’t get it Pav, he is perfect his hair, his smile, and oh god his lips.” Blaine huffed as the golden retriever licked his cheek. He hadn’t been this strung up about a boy since high school. He never dated anymore, too much room for heart break. But he wasn’t going to throw himself around either, he didn’t think sex was something to be taken lightly. Since he graduated and moved to New York he had had sex about three times, four if he counted the time he drunkenly fronted his friend at a party (he didn’t count it, especially since he didn’t actually come).

He didn’t really care about all that though, he wasn’t even going to begin thinking about Kurt in that way, they’d just had their first date. They had just had their first date, and it was perfect. He sighed again into his pillow.

“Are you talking to the dog again? Oh god Blainers has got it baaaad!” Cooper joked, tossing his keys on the wooden mantle by the door.

“Shut up Coop,” Blaine mumbled through the pillow he was currently holding quite tightly to his chest.

“So what’s his name?” Cooper drawled, smiling at the blush it caused upon his little brother’s face. Blaine turned his head away, resisting the playful glint in his brother’s eyes before finally relenting.

“Kurt.” Blaine said with finality that his brother was just not going to accept.

“Kurt, okay, and how is Kurt?” Cooper prodded. Blaine finally broke.

“He is amazing Coop, like I just got back from our first date, and I feel like I haven’t felt in years. He is so amazing, smart, funny, gorgeous, perfect, amazing, did I mention gorgeous?” Cooper let the other boy ramble to his hearts content, really he was just happy that his brother had finally met someone who made him happy. He didn’t see Blaine truly happy anymore. It was always a shadow of how he used to be; and imitation.

He just hoped that this ‘Kurt’ wouldn’t leave Blaine worse off than he was before.

—

In Kurt’s apartment Mike was currently eating non fat yogurt out of the tub and nodding along to Kurt’s mindless ranting about how ‘perfect’ this Blaine guy was. He was happy; he hadn’t seen Kurt like this well, ever. He’d had crushes before, like the one on Finn in sophomore year, yikes that one had been pretty bad. But he’d never seen Kurt in love; it was always lust, boredom; borderline obsession when he was younger. He’d seen Kurt around guys before, but he’d never seen this, this spark in his eyes. A jump in his step that he didn’t see even after a particularly scarring night where he’d have to cover his ears with a pillow to try to drown out what was some impressive, but extremely disturbing sounds coming from Kurt and one of his many, many partners.

So he was happy for Kurt, really, truly happy. But he also knew how badly Kurt could fall when he was hurt. It was the reason he’d stopped letting people in. So he was happy, truly, but he was also terrified that this Blaine guy wasn’t everything that Kurt though he might be, that the guy might make Kurt fall even further into his shell. He really hoped that wasn’t the case.

Things with Blaine got a lot easier after that first night, they saw each other every day, Kurt plopping some type of snack into Blaine’s hat on his way to catch his metro, kissing Blaine on the way.

Sometimes he’s come early and chat with him, and they’d plan a new date.

The dates were the best for Kurt, Blaine always knew these amazing little places in New York. They’d go to art showings of Blaine’s friends’ and Kurt would fervently listen of Blaine’s critiques on the tone, mood, and style of the pieces of art they’d see. Sometimes they’d go used bookstores and compare each other’s favourite pieces of literature. Kurt loved Jane Austen, Emily Bronte, and Poe while Blaine was more of a George Orwell, Oscar Wile, and Andrew Burgess kind of guy.

Him and Blaine’s adventures in New York’s underground were some of Kurt’s best memories of his college years. Every place was new and unique, never quite the same as the last. Never ending amazement followed their every move. It was bliss.

Kurt was dancing around the apartment, making dinner when the phone rang,

“Oh hey Blaine!” he said, trying to balance the phone between his cheek and shoulder whilst chopping vegetables.

“Hey Kurt, uhm I was wondering, what’re you up to tomorrow night?” Blaine sounded nervous, he never was nervous when asking Kurt out. The tone gave Kurt an uncomfortable shiver in his stomach.

“Uh..nothing, why you want to go out? Maybe hit a bookstore or something?” Kurt tried to sound calm and cheery, it was nothing of course, he couldn’t know Blaine so well that a small change in tone meant something, everything was fine.

“Well, yeah that sounds nice, but I was wondering if you’d, if you’d maybe like to come to my place?” Oh.

“Okay, yeah sure!” he said over cheerily, trying not to sound nervous or overexcited.

“Cool, um tomorrow, eight? I’ll cook dinner maybe?” Kurt had never heard Blaine sound so unsure of himself, so nervous. It was endearing and comforting.

“Yeah sure! See you” He smiled into his phone.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kurt continues making dinner, but now with a slight bounce in his step.

—

He arrived at Blaine’s apartment five minutes early the next day, and spent about three of those minutes staring blankly at Blaine’s complex door; afraid to move any further. He contemplated just leaving when Blaine bounded down the steps and opened the door.

“Were you just going to wait there until I saw you from my window or buzz up?” he said with a slight chuckle, motioning for Kurt to come up with him.

When he entered the apartment he was hit with a wonderful scent of cooking food, he wasn’t sure what exactly but it smelled delicious.

“Oh god, whatever you’re cooking smells like heaven, I didn’t know you could cook” Kurt said as he hung his coat up where Blaine’s was.

The apartment was huge, a penthouse with exposed brick. He knew Blaine’s brother was loaded but he honestly wondered why Blaine would busk at metro stations when he lived in a place like this.

“Pretty nice huh?” Blaine said as if reading Kurt’s mind. Kurt simply nodded, maybe a little too vigorously.

“I know, I know, ‘why does he beg for cash when he lives like this?’ right?” Kurt started to defend himself and backtrack when Blaine stopped him.

“It’s okay, I know it seems weird but before Coop really made it and I was basically a bum on the streets, I busked at that same corner every day. It paid for my food, clothes; everything. So when Coop starting really hitting it big and moved his head quarters to New York, and of course offered to let me live with him and pay for my school because I am literally the luckiest kid to ever exist, well I didn’t stop. Even though he refuses to accept any money I always give at least half of my earnings to him in some way or another. Usually I sneak it into his wallet or give it to his secretary. I’m not poor Kurt, I mean I am. But my lifestyle isn’t” Blaine went on to explain how he lived with Cooper over dinner, which had been mostly prepared by the time Kurt arrived.

Kurt learned a lot that night. He learned that Blaine used to literally live on the streets, selling his art and busking for food and sometimes shelter. Life in the cold city wasn’t nearly as glamorous as Kurt had always thought. Of course this illusion had been broken his third day in the big apple when a nice looking old lady stole his wallet and the 200 bucks he had decided to keep in it.

He knew the city wasn’t kind in the least, but he never saw first hand the real grit of poor city life. He had never felt so entitled as he heard Blaine’s heartbreaking story.

Soon they got onto better, happier topics such as mid term exams for both of them. Kurt had exams in modern theatre, performance, and two shows coming up. Blaine had portfolios ‘out the ying yang’ as he put it. They both were stressed but enjoyed the delicious vaguely Hungarian style meal.

The night ended with a slightly more vulgar kiss this time, still much more gentle than the ones he was used to when he’d hit the clubs, but just rough enough to have him panting and wanting more as Blaine left for the short walk home with a wink and a smug little ‘see you later babe’. Ugh why did he have to be so perfect?

Weeks went by and things stayed the same, exams came and went, and finally it was spring time, and a new term. Spring in the city was fucking hot. Kurt couldn’t even look at his favourite pairs of skinnies without feeling the dull ache of heat stroke.

Speaking of heat and aches, he was burning for Blaine in every way possible. They still met at each other’s houses, kissed goodnight, sometimes made out on Blaine or Kurt’s couch (never on the bed, never on the floor, ugh god was Blaine trying to drive him crazy?) but they never went past heavy kissing. And it was quite literally driving Kurt insane.

Maybe Blaine wasn’t ready? Maybe he’s a virgin, Kurt’s brain supplied. He doubted that but it could be a possibility why he always stopped to cool off before they ever got anywhere. That had to be it, Blaine was a virgin. Well Kurt would be able to deal with that, it’s not like sex was the most important thing; it used to be but not anymore. He decided he’d still have to talk to Blaine, find out where their boundaries were.

The chance to do that came two weeks after Kurt’s epiphany of his boyfriend’s virginity. Blaine had stopped yet another wonderful make out session.

“Blaine, it’s okay. I know why you’re so reserved about sex. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Kurt started as they separated. Maybe he shouldn’t have blurted it out so randomly? Good job smart ass, he thought.

“Um, okay. Wait what’s nothing to be ashamed of? I’m a little confused here Kurt.” Blaine scratched the back of his neck and make an adorable scrunchy thing with his face.

“Being a virgin, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, everyone moves at different paces, sexually as well as mentally. It’s nothing to ashamed of and I just want you to know I’m totally okay with it.” Kurt explained, trying to sound as sympathetic as he could. But then Blaine just started laughing, like hard laughing to the point where his stomach was shaking and he saw tears darting out of his eyes.

“Oh god, wait- you think I’m a virgin? Oh god, I thought you were a virgin so I was trying to go slow with you.” Now it was Kurt’s turn to laugh. Virgin? Where the fuck did he get that?

“Oh honey no, no, no, no. I am the exact opposite of virginal. Oh my god! You thought I was a virgin? What the hell gave you that idea?” Kurt said, trying to stifle his laughter but failing miserably.

“I mean, you just look so….innocent and pure” that derived another bout of laughter from Kurt.

“Oh god sweetie no, I’m…well I mean before you I was kind of a bit of a major slut” Kurt admitted, hiding his face and Blaine’s eyes bugged out of his skull.

“Seriously?” Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

“Like how slutty are we talking here-“ Kurt hit him with a pillow.

“Alright , alright, I was just joking! Wait, let me get this strait, I was trying to go slow with you because I thought you’d have all these reservations towards sex, and you thought I was a virgin, and if we had just talked about this we could have been having sex like months ago?” Blaine asked, voice rising an octave in pitch.

“Like months ago” Kurt repeated in disbelief. They both giggled once more.

“Okay so one last question then…if we both are a-ok with sex…why are we still wearing clothes?” Blaine asked with a devilish glint in his eye.

“Good question” growled Kurt and he pounced once more onto his boyfriend’s lips.

After that it was all clothing being strewn everywhere, the wet smack of lips on skin, and finally the perfect skin to skin contact Kurt had been longing for since he had first met Blaine. After all the work, awkward encounters, shy smiles and skirted subject they were finally doing it. For once it wasn’t just sex though, it was a connection; an expression of love between two people that ran deeper than any connection they’d had with another person.

There was an electric feeling in the air as they both sighed in pleasure when their cocks met flush together. Their kisses got rougher; all teeth and tongue. They slowly made their way to Kurt’s bedroom, kissing along the way; stopping only when they finally made it to his immaculate bed (that took up about 80% of the ‘room’ he was living in). Kurt landed on the bed first, Blaine following, falling on top of him softly against the gentle down sheets.

The apartment was a mess. There were clothes strewn everywhere along the apartment, and Kurt really hoped Mike wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon. He’s pretty sure he promised that he’d warn him before he brought someone home, but at the current moment (and with Blaine’s lips sucking a large hickey upon a wonderful spot on his neck), he couldn’t be bothered to care.

It wasn’t an ideal situation. They were both naked, almost too-close together, hot and sticky in the spring heat, but it was perfect. It was so perfect, Kurt couldn’t even fathom it. His brain was short circuiting with pleasure and emotions he didn’t know he could feel. Emotions that felt like the concentrate of every emotion one could feel exploding inside his heart, aching to make it’s way out but with no outlet to escape.

Blaine spent a long while peppering kisses along every inch of Kurt’s body, just barely avoiding his cock every time he was brought to it, what a fucking tease Kurt thought as Blaine kissed the juncture of where his hip met his pelvis once more.

“Oh god Blaine please don’t tease” Kurt begged, as Blaine licked a stripe up his inner right thigh.

“Me, tease?” he admonished, smirking as he kissed his way up Kurt’s torso again.

“Blaaaaine!” Kurt whined. He’d had enough teasing; their entire relationship consisted of teasing, skirting around edges, and waiting longer than necessary to get to the goods. Right now he really just wanted his boyfriend to fuck him.

“Okay, okay fine. So how do you want to do this?” He asked. Truthfully Blaine wanted nothing more than to be inside Kurt, tight walls tensing around his all too ready cock, making the ever so controlled Kurt Hummel pant and fall apart at his hands. But if Kurt didn’t want that he’d be just as happy to bottom.

“You, inside me, god please Blaine,” Kurt begged, throwing his head back a bit.

“Where do you keep the condoms and lube?”

“Top drawer” he answered.

“Efficient” Blaine teased as his boyfriend threw him a very sarcastic eyeroll; getting up to find the condoms and lube-not a difficult task considering they were right there uncovered in his drawer. Apparently Kurt didn’t have many reservations about where he keeps his more private items.

When he returned to the bed Kurt was waiting not-so-patiently by the pillows, softly stroking himself to relieve some of the tension building up inside him.

Blaine padded over to his boyfriend, admiring the sight in front of him before he rested a hand against Kurt’s thigh, a silent question.

Are you ready?

Kurt spread his legs wider and lifted his hips so Blaine could put a pillow underneath him.

Always

Blaine took a moment to gather himself, covering his fingers in the lube, warming it before he used them to prepare his boyfriend for his cock.

Every nerve in Kurt’s body was on fire; he hadn’t felt this way since…since forever. Blaine was currently taking his (extremely sweet, sweet) time to gather the lube, warm it up, kiss him one last time until finally-

Oh

It was just a finger, honestly he didn’t understand how just that slightest contact he’d felt literally countless times before could make him feel so much but it did. He felt Blaine’s finger enter him fully past the first and second knuckle; a look of wonder and lust on Blaine’s face.

He felt Blaine slowly start pumping his finger in and out of Kurt and yes, it may have been a long time since he did this but he didn’t need Blaine to take this much time preparing him so he quickly asked for another. When Blaine complied, following the same order as before it felt so much better, small sparks of pleasure were crawling up his skin as Blaine crooked his fingers, finding his prostate and making him moan in pleasure.

A third finger followed soon after, Kurt moaning wantonly for Blaine, he felt ready, so ready both physically and mentally. It was silly but it almost felt as if all the other times before this never mattered, that he was starting anew. In a way it really was true though, as Blaine kept pumping his fingers so lovingly inside him, kissing him and muttering words of assurance and love he realised that no other time before this had he ever felt so in love and cared for. This wasn’t his first time having sex, but it was his first time making love.

At that thought he looked Blaine in the eyes smiled and said

“I love you so much”

“I love you too”

And Kurt realised it was true.

Finally when Blaine felt that Kurt was prepared enough (like he had been for about 10 fucking minutes) he lubed up his cock and used his hand to line it up with Kurt’s ass, placing his cleaner hand on Kurt’s waist.

He entered Kurt slowly, leaning down to kiss his him. He continued his gradual and shallow thrusts into the taller boy, it felt so amazing and it took every once of Blaine’s will power not to just thrust blindly into Kurt. Finally he bottomed out, and waited for Kurt to be ready for more.

Kurt felt as though he was being filled to the point where he couldn’t take any more; and right when he’d think that, there would be something more Blaine would give him. He gave the silent permission of a nod for Blaine to start thrusting into him. He went slowly at first, dragging his cock inside Kurt, just to thrust back in with measured force. Blaine continued this for a while, the slow but sensual drag of his cock, barely grazing his prostate but still making him feel so much. When he started to pick up the pace Kurt moaned high and long for he was finally hitting his prostate head on, sucking hickeys into the sensitive flesh of his neck and collarbone. Blaine took Kurt’s hands in his and brought them above his head, holding them for grounding as he continued his rough and steady thrusts into Kurt’s tight heat, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. Kurt could feel the heat coiling inside him, starting in his stomach and radiating through his body. When Blaine noticed how close his boyfriend was, he let go of Kurt’s hands to stroke his cock in tandem with his thrusts. Kurt clutched Blaine’s back, raking his fingers down as he came hard across his stomach, Blaine still roughly thrusting into him until he too reached his peak, collapsing on Kurt just a little too heavily but perfect all the same.

“Wow” Kurt breathed out.

“Yeah wow,” Blaine agreed.

They laid there breathless for countless minutes, kissing and nuzzling noses and cheeks before he finally rolled off Kurt.

They lay side by side, staring into one another’s eyes; the expression of pleasure still quite evident on both of their faces. Soon it became uncomfortable though, with Blaine still half inside Kurt, and the come drying on his stomach they decided they needed to get up and clean.

“Mm sleep though,” Blaine protested. Kurt sighed and his boyfriend attempted to swing and arm around his waist and pull him closer. This only succeeded in smearing come onto Blaine also.

“Okay, get up this is getting gross and now you have come on you too.” Blaine pouted but got up from the bed, following Kurt into the washroom. Kurt ran a warm shower for them, and invited Blaine in.

“No shower sex though, I’m tired and way too sensitive from what we just did.” Blaine made a face that resembled a sad puppy but complied. They walked into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit both their strained and tired bodies. Kurt took his loofah and started washing himself and Blaine off.

“Mmm smells like oranges” Blaine commented as Kurt scrubbed his abdomen, raking his fingers down Blaine’s hard and defined abs.

“Yeah I thought I’d try something new,” Kurt said with a giggle.

—

The next morning, Blaine awoke first yawning contently, tightening his arm around a particularly hard pillow.

Oh

That wasn’t a pillow that was Kurt.

Suddenly all the events from last night flooded his mind, skin upon skin, high moans, strong hands, loving embraces, but most of all just Kurt. Blaine smiled and buried his head into the crook of Kurt’s shoulder, inhaling a bit and smiling at the scent of oranges that he knew he smelt like too.

Kurt awoke soon after that, smiling when he saw Blaine beside him, a tangle of limbs inside his bed.

“Good morning sweetheart, sleep well” Kurt drawled in a sleepy tone.

“Best of my life I must say, you must have a really good bed, can’t think why else I must have slept so well…” Blaine said in a teasing tone. Kurt laughed at his thinly veiled sarcasm and shook his head.

“So we had sex”

“Mhmmmm” Blaine mumbled into his shoulder, sleep attempting to take him once more.

“And it was awesome,” Kurt prompted. Blaine nuzzled his way further into his boyfriend’s neck.

“And…OH SHIT MIKE!” Kurt got up— much too quickly for his sore ass, going lsightly slower but with just as much anxiousness, scrambling around looking for his pants, or underwear or anything, leaving a confused Blaine to fall on the cold wooden floor.

“Whaa? Yr room’te?” Blaine slurred in confusion, sleep starting to clear from his mind.

“Shitshitshit! I promised him I wouldn’t bring anyone over without telling him and Blaine, there are clothes strewn everywhere, I’m pretty sure we knocked over a lamp.” Kurt said, trying to pull on some pants and make it look like he didn’t have ravenous sex the night before.

He ran into the living room/kitchenette to see Mike drinking coffee on the couch, clothing still scattered all over the apartment floor.

“Mike!” Kurt said in his most cheerful tone.

“Just please tell me you didn’t do it on the couch” Mike sighed. Kurt let out a breath of relief, Mike didn’t seem mad, it’s not like he would yell at Kurt, but the passive aggressive comments and disappointed looks made him feel like shit whenever he broke the roommate contract.

“No, of course not. And um… well he’s still here,” this got Mike’s attention. The guys from last night never stayed, Kurt always kicked them out before sunrise.

At that thought, Blaine came walking out of Kurt’s room in a pair of Kurt’s old sweats and a t shirt.

“Hey Kurt uh I couldn’t find any of my clothes so— Oh is this your roommate?” Blaine said, trying not to sound too awkward. This kind of felt like the equivalent of meeting the parents…after you fucked their kid into the mattress last night and forgot to clean up afterwords. Needless to say Blaine felt extremely awkward and vulnerable at the moment.

“Hey, you must be Blaine.” Mike took the initiative, shaking Blaine’s hand and smiling.

“You want a cup of coffee? The pot’s still pretty full,” Mike said, sitting down on the couch again, but making room for Kurt and Blaine now.

“Yeah… sure,” Blaine said, following a still-blushing Kurt into the Kitchenette portion of the living room.

They poured their coffee and sat on the couch, Kurt in the middle, still obviously embarrassed considering their clothing was scattered everywhere, Mike looked around.

“Yeah, about that I’ll be cleaning that up once the caffeine hits me, sorry again,” he said sheepishly.

“Eh I didn’t expect you to go so long without breaking contract, its been what— six months? Good job dude.” Blaine blanched at that. Although he was kind of in wonder that Kurt hadn’t slept with anyone since basically the day they met. Blaine had done the same of course, but with the knowledge of Kurt’s well…eager past he didn’t think that Kurt would have refrained from sex for so long just for Blaine. It made him feel great.

The rest of the morning and afternoon went quite the same, with Mike leaving around noon to go to extra classes and Kurt starting up lunch for them.

“Oh god that was so embarrassing!” Kurt said exasperatedly after he was sure Mike was out of ear shot.

“I don’t know, he seems pretty cool.” Blaine replied.

“Mike? Yeah he’s the dream roommate, love him to bits but I feel like shit for taking advantage of his kindness” Kurt said, turning the frying pan on.

“I was thinking stir fry for lunch? That sound okay with you?”

“Sound’s perfect.”

After lunch they started picking up the clothing, straitening out the covers and other objects that had been toppled over in their pursuit for the bedroom. It took about 20 minutes but the place looked normal again.

“So about last night…” Kurt started, looking down.

“About it?” Blaine stressed. He hoped Kurt didn’t regret it, god he hoped he didn’t regret it. It was perfect for Blaine, so perfect.

“I just…well we said some things—”

“You mean I love yous?” Blaine said with confidence. He had meant what he said, and even if Kurt hadn’t he wasn’t going to take it back.

“Yeah, well it’s true. I know it’s only been a couple of months, but I think I love you— No. I know I love you. It scares me though Blaine, every time I love someone I get hurt so… I meant what I said but, I don’t know I’m scared” Kurt rambled.

“Me too, but I think we’re going to be okay,” Blaine smiled. Kurt simply hugged his boyfriend, sighing into his should. Maybe this would finally be okay for once. After everything, he deserved that much, right?

—

After that night at Kurt’s things seemed different in the best way possible. Having sex brought them so much closer together. They were all cuddles and kisses now. Everything with them was physical in a very intimate way. Sex became a normalcy; the gasps and moans coming from Kurt’s (and sometimes Blaine’s) bedroom quickly became the soundtrack of the upper west side.

Of course nothing good can last forever.

It wasn’t something big, not really. It was just that his group of friends at Tisch, albeit lovely, were quite frankly a bunch of snobs. Really, he had Blaine’s best interests at heart. Blaine who could never be seen as anything but a beggar to his friends. So maybe he lied about “helping the homeless guy at the metro”, it was okay, just a white lie to save them both trouble.

Okay so maybe it wasn’t okay. He knew what he was doing was wrong and horrible and unfair because he wasn’t— he truly wasn’t embarrassed of Blaine in any way, shape or form. He could be an actual beggar on the street and Kurt would still love him, but his friends…

Kurt’s group of friends were popular at Tisch. This popularity got him certain “ins” most people wouldn’t— auditions, jobs, invites, inside info. Having these friends was more than a pleasantry; they were essential to his career. It was vain and wrong, but it was true. And yes— he loved Blaine, but he wasn’t harming anyone, he was just… stretching the truth to save his reputation and career.

If you truly were talented you wouldn’t need special ins to make it he reminded himself. Okay so yes, he was a horrible person, but as long as Blaine never found out it’d be fine. Everything would be fine.

—

It took Blaine about five weeks after their first time to find out.

He wanted to surprise his boyfriend with flowers during his lunch break. He bought a lovely bouquet at the corner flower shop. A dozen red and yellow roses for his love; he knew how much Kurt loved romance and was excited to see the pleased look upon his boyfriend’s face. He smiled with the mere thought.

He arrived at the quad by Kurt’s drama building to find the sight of his boyfriend laughing in a circle of attractive looking people. These had to be the friends that Kurt never spoke of.

—

Kurt was currently engrossed in a story of how this mousy freshman named Rachel had totally bombed her end of year audition piece (and how it meant that his other friend was a shoe in for the role). It was almost laughable for the girl to have auditioned, some people just don’t know how talent and the business works.

He was in the middle of a biting comment on the girl’s inability to keep her head and a note at the same time when it happened. His boyfriend, with flowers, walking towards him smiling. The calm and cheery laughter from his friends turned into a very awkward silence as the musician walked closer to their little circle. Blaine’s confident smile faltered at this too, Kurt had told them about him …right?

“Kurt?”, Blaine asked with stressed curiosity.

“Blaine!”, said Kurt with false cheer. “Uh— everyone this is Blaine, as you know-”

“Kurt,” said a particularly snobbish girl named Kendra.

“I know you’re volunteering with him but please, no hobos on campus I don’t want to catch any of the diseases he must have,” she finished, throwing her nose up in the air.

Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief, waiting for an answer. Kurt couldn’t believe this was happening, that stupid bitch Kendra!

“Kurt,” Blaine prompted worriedly, face falling. Hoping for Kurt to tell that bitch off and being disappointed when all the boy did was look to the ground in shame.

“What he didn’t tell you?” another girl piped up, in a much more genuine tone before the snobby girl continued again in her pursuit of making everyone around her miserable.

“He told us you know, about his volunteer work with the homeless. It’s so kind of him to spend time with filth like you, and you repay him by bringing your diseased ass to this campus?” asked the girl in honest disgust.

“Kurt what’s going on?” Kurt couldn’t answer. This was it.

“Aren’t you going to tell them they’re wrong?” Tears were already threatening to flood his eyes. When he realised that his boyfriend wasn’t going to do anything to defend him he walked off, attempting to save some of his dignity, but the second he turned from the group of people tears ran freely from his eyes.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried to an unresponsive and still moving Blaine, packing his things in haste to chase after his love; afternoon classes be damned. So could his “friends”.

When he finally caught up to Blaine he was at the stoop to Blaine’s apartment, he grabbed his boyfriend to face him.

“So what,” Blaine started in anger, eyes still burning from his shed tears. “You just told everyone that you were hanging around the ‘weird’ homeless guy for pity? Is that all I am to you? A pity fuck?—”

“Of course not! You know that!” Kurt yelled back.

“Then why Kurt? Why lie?” Blaine asked, failing to keep the desperation out of his tone.

“My friends, they’re—”

“Horrible? Snobby? Hopefully liars?”

“Guilty for all three. I just I wanted to avoid that, they’re a bunch of judgemental idiots—”

“But what they said, about you telling them you are only around me as a volunteer, that was….” Blaine prompted, fearing the answer.

“It’s just…” Kurt started as Blaine humphed in disbelief.

“They’ve all seen you busking with Pav, and they don’t know you okay? If I told them the truth they’d just say shit like what happened today, except everyday and I— I was really thinking of you here—”

“Thinking of me? How? By not standing up for me in front of your nice shiny friends? Living in this nice shiny life and pretending you’re not dating some…some bum?! Huh? Is that it? Well screw that Kurt. Screw you, I’m done.” Blaine said, walking up the stairs to his apartment.

“Blaine!” Kurt called

“We’re over Kurt! Fuck you and have a nice life!”

And with that his door slammed, leaving a crying and heart broken Kurt behind.

Weeks passed by with no sign from Blaine, days that felt like hours; hours that felt like weeks. Time became nothing but a formality. He bought a bicycle. He gained five pounds. He didn’t notice when he hair went that disgusting strawberry blonde colour he hated so much. He bought organic lilac shampoo, ate breakfast, went to school, came home every day.

Lather rinse repeat.

He felt like he was in am endless state of peril, no future, no past, no present; just misery and sadness and disdain for himself.

On the bright side he did get the lead in the end of year show.

He didn`t even care.

Life without Blaine was barely a life at all. He knew, somewhere that this wasn’t healthy; that he didn’t need a man to make him happy. He knew this, but it didn’t matter much when the first person that had ever made him question his life, values, decisions— everything, had left his life as soon as he came. He was miserable without Blaine, barely living in a sort of only half-there state.

—

Funnily enough it was Sebastian Smythe who finally made Kurt snap out of his depression. It was after dance rehearsals, Sebastian came up to him, with the usual smirk on his face; but this time there was a glint of determination in his eye too.

“Hey princess,”

“Hi Sebastian,” Kurt muttered, trying to get out of the studio as quickly as possible.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so babe. I heard through the grape vine that you are dating the metro busker on 49th street,” Sebastian grinned,

“Yeah, was, dating Seb, was. So you can tell your snobby friends that yes, Kurt Hummel got dumped by a street beggar and get on with your day.” He made another attempt in vain to leave, but the taller man stopped him.

“I don’t care that he was a busker; that’s hot, Kurt. I bet he can do all sorts of things with his fingers. No, what I meant was that ever since you two broke up thanks to those idiot snob friends of yours― oh and your own stupidity let’s not forget that, I mean really you honestly thought no one would find out your little lie? Anyways, my main point here is that you need to win busker boy back, and soon.”

“Yeah? And how am I supposed to do that huh, Smythe? He basically told me to go fuck myself.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“People say stupid things when they’re in love Kurt,” he said softly.

“Who says I’m in love?” The taller boy scoffed.

“Please princess, you’re so in love it’s literally written on your face, you’re not fooling anyone darling,”

“Well how am I supposed to fix this then?” the I’d do anything to have him back went unsaid.

“You need a grand gesture, a real one that will be so amazing he physically won’t be able to deny you”

“And how am I supposed to that?” The other boy enquired.

Sebastian simply grinned.

―

Life without Kurt was miserable. Everyday blended into another, he stopped busking and dedicated every second that he wasn’t wasting in school painting. He painted countless portraits; some angry, some sad, some abstract. But they all had one thing in common; they were all of the perfect porcelain boy that he had allowed to get away. Before he knew it his and Cooper’s entire apartment were filled with these portraits; large and small, everywhere.

Soon it got to be too much.

“Come on,” Cooper said, pulling his brother from a currently in progress and very angry portrait, all reds and blacks.

“Hey! I’m not finished,” Blaine protested, attempting to sit back down and continue.

“Blaine this isn’t healthy! All you ever do aside from school is paint these portraits of Kurt, I love you man, but I have to put a stop to this. Tonight we’re going out, Central park is having a culture fest, we’re going,” he said with a strong air of finality.

“No, no Coop I can’t I’m not ready to go out and, and-“

“And what? I’m taking you, we’ll eat, listen to some music and have fun okay? This isn’t a suggestion.” Blaine humphed and complained, but knew he’d never win against his brother.

Little did he know that Cooper had received a very interesting phone call from one Kurt Hummel that very day…

―

“I hate you,” Blaine said hollowly as his brother pulled him closer to the main stage where a large piano was being setting up.

“Shhh, you’ll miss the first act,” Cooper said.

“What, do you know these guys? Oh god, oh god no―” Blaine felt like he was going to throw up. On that stage, right there, beautiful as ever was Kurt, his Kurt.

“Cooper I swear to god if you don’t let me go―”

“Shh, shut up and listen to what he has to say” Cooper said, holding his smaller brother in place.

―

Kurt couldn’t see Blaine in the large crowd but started anyways, hoping he could trust Cooper with this one thing. He kind of felt as if he may be sick.

“Uh, hi. I’m Kurt Hummel, and uh…well I made a mistake a while ago. I told a stupid lie and possibly lost the love of my life. Blaine, if you’re out there, and I really hope you are cause’  if not then I’m embarrassing myself for nothing, uh well, Blaine, if you’re here I am so, so sorry; I love you, I always have, and I was so stupid to have lied about us; I should have screamed it from the rooftops and well, hopefully now I can, and if after this you still hate me that’s okay, I’ll understand completely. But I really do hope you’ll give me a second chance, because I love you―ok here goes,” he  said with a shiver, placing his fingers on the piano keys, the intro was quick, the lyrics flowing like honey, so familiar of a better time, a beginning, hopefully to save this from becoming and end, said with a shiver, placing his fingers on the piano keys, the intro was quick, the lyrics flowing like honey, so familiar of a better time, a beginning, hopefully to save this from becoming and end,

Oh my darling, oh my darling of my darling clementine

By the end of the song, Blaine was crying. As Kurt walked of the stage, Blaine ran into his surprised but welcoming arms

“Oh there you are” he said reaching Kurt’s perfect embrace.

“I’ve been looking for you forever” Kurt finished, closing the distance between them, as they had so many times before. Before the lies, before the pain, before everything crumbled down and they were simply Kurt and Blaine.

Perfection.

―

“So Kurt,” the reporter said, “you’re starring as Peter Allen in The Boy from Oz; your second lead on Broadway as of yet, your new book , The Tales of the Tall and the Tame is coming out in December, and you’re about to get married to the number one underground artist in the world, Blaine Anderson, how does it feel?”

“It feels great, it feels surreal, it feels right, but most of all it feels like I have a husband waiting for me inside this Gallery, so I’d better go, don’t want to be late for my own wedding!” He said, running up the steps, bouquet in hand.

He met his husband arm in arm to walk down the aisle, his father walking behind them. They said their vows with tears of happiness in their eyes.

“By the power vested in me by the court of law, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

The kiss was met with whoops of laughter and enthusiasm. It was a promise for more, for everything. It was a promise that didn’t need saying, for it was an already known fact. They would love together, live together, in every possible way, from sunset to sunset until their dying day.

And they wouldn’t change any of it for the world.


End file.
